


Who Needs A 'Study Buddy' Anyway?

by JamieJJP (TriggerJones)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Jock Castiel, M/M, Nerd Dean, Rating for later chapters, Senior Castiel, Sophomore Dean, Study Buddies, Teasing, high school!au, human!AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 22:26:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7549636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TriggerJones/pseuds/JamieJJP
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Senior Castiel isn't happy when Sophomore Dean is assigned as his Math study buddy. Will his opinions change?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who Needs A 'Study Buddy' Anyway?

“I don't want to be here,” Castiel said, right off the bat, as he slung his gym bag down and took a seat opposite the quiet, green-eyes sophomore that his Math teacher had assigned as his ‘study buddy’.

What the fuck did he need a ‘study buddy’ for, anyway? And why would they assign him a freaking sophomore? Whatever the shit was going on, he didn't want to be there, so he made it clear from the start.

“Castiel Novak?” the quiet kid asked, swallowing thickly.

Cas looked him up and down - well, as much as he could while the two of them were sat at the library table - and smiled to himself.

Nerdy. Quiet. Shy. Freckles that spread across his strong, newly-defined cheekbones; a pair of thin wire frames accentuating the intense green eyes that seemed to hide behind them.

“How old are you?” he asked, instead of a response.

The kid looked taken aback by the question, pushing his glasses up his nose and drawing Castiel’s attention to the fact that the lenses were extremely thin and clear.

“Fif- no, sixteen,” he stammered.

Cas chuckled deeply, “Which is it?”

“Sixteen,” the kid stated, firmer this time, “I had my birthday last week.”

Castiel nodded, leaning back in his chair and chewing the inside of his lip, thinking.

“Nah,” he said after a while, picking up his bag and getting to his feet.

“Wha-? Where are you going?” the kid asked, standing.

Castiel looked him over once more before shaking his head.

“You're just a baby,” he murmured to himself, turning to leave.

“Mr. Jeffries asked me to help you in math!” the kid called after him.

Cas rolled his eyes.

“You're a  _ sophomore _ ,” he called over his shoulder, “I passed sophomore Math.”

He just about made out the beginnings of an indignant response before the poor kid was undoubtedly silenced by the librarian.

* * *

Castiel’s hair was wet from his post-practice shower as he strolled into class ten minutes late.

“Novak,” Jeffries sighed, looking at the clock above the door, “See me after class.”

Cas nodded noncommittally as he took his seat, wishing the time away as he refused to take notes on whichever unit he was supposed to be studying.

By the time the bell rang, he had almost fallen asleep.

He threw his bag over his shoulder and made his way over to the door.

“Novak,” his teacher snapped, causing Cas to groan in annoyance as he stopped in his tracks, seeing his classmates file out of the room.

Mr. Jeffries motioned him forward to his desk, Castiel obliging begrudgingly.

“Dean tells me you didn’t study.”

“Dean?” Cas frowned, before nodding and smiling, motioning to his cheeks, “Ah, Freckles.”

His teacher rolled his eyes, unimpressed with his student’s antics, “Why didn’t you study with him?”

Cas raised an eyebrow. Was this guy serious?

“Firstly, I’m a senior. I don’t need a  _ sophomore _ as a tutor,” he said, simply, “Second, I don’t need a ‘study buddy’ anyway.”

His teacher sighed, handing him a paper, and it took Castiel a second to realise what it was.

“You barely scraped a 71 last week,” Jeffries told him, “And that’s including the bonus point I gave you for actually arriving on time.”

“A 71 is a pass, though.”

“You  _ just _ scraped a C-, Castiel,” he sighed, “Before you made the team, you were getting easy As. I think you need Dean to help you learn to apply yourself again. You’re graduating this year, do you really want to be graduating with a C-? Or an A?”

Castiel groaned, “How is a kid like him gonna help?”

“Dean passed senior Math last year,” he sighed, “He’s like… some kind of kid genius. He can help you if you just let him.”

Cas remained silent. He knew that his teacher was right. Since he’d joined the football team, his grades had suffered in place of his popularity, but he hadn’t really been caring. The reminder of graduation gave him a slight reality check.

“Look, I know you don’t want to, but give this a try, okay?” Mr. Jeffries asked, “He’ll be waiting for you in the library after last period. Please show up.”

Cas sighed, readjusting the straps of his bag on his shoulders, “Can I go now?”

Jeffries sighed, flopping back into his seat, “Fine. Whatever.”

Castiel left without another word, hearing his teacher mumble under his breath.

“I don’t know why I bother.”

* * *

He spent the rest of the day going back and forth with his decision to go to the study session, and it wasn’t until his feet carried him to the library after the final bell that he realised that he’d made his choice.

He found Dean at the same table he’d been at the day before, Math books open in front of him.

“I don’t like libraries,” Castiel said, snapping the kid’s attention from the book he was reading, “If I’m gonna study, I want to be somewhere comfortable.”

Dean nodded, swallowing, “Where would you rather go?”

“Home,” he answered, honestly.

The kid didn’t move, so Cas shut the books, picking them up and waiting for him to stand.

“I- I don’t have a car,” he mumbled, causing Castiel to roll his eyes.

“I do,” he stated, “Now let’s go. We’re wasting valuable study time.”

* * *

The ride home was entertaining, in Cas’ opinion. Dean was clearly uncomfortable, and Castiel’s deliberate over-flirting didn’t help the situation.

By the time they got to his house, Dean’s cheeks were bright red with embarrassment and Cas was doing everything he could not to laugh and apologise.

His sister was sat on the couch in the front room when they entered and, upon seeing that her brother had company, a grin spread on her face.

“Who’s the new catch, Cassie?” Anna asked, eyeing Dean.

Cas grinned, putting his arm around Dean despite the kid’s awkwardness, “This is Dean. We’ll be in my room. Please don’t interrupt.”

Anna smiled, knowingly, “It’s okay, I don’t wanna walk in on  _ that _ again.”

Castiel laughed, leading Dean away and up the stairs.

He opened the door to his room with a grin, looking at Dean.

“This is where the magic happens.”

The kid was obviously uncomfortable, his eyes flitting around the room, swallowing tensely.

“I- I’m not- I- I- I’ve never-”

“Jesus, dude,” Cas laughed, removing his arm from around his shoulders and walking over to his bed, “I’m just busting your balls.”

There was an audible sigh came from the sophomore as he nodded, somewhat relieved.

“I have to be home by six.”

Cas grinned, opening his bag, “Let’s get started then.”

**Author's Note:**

> I know I have another HS!AU a/b/o destiel open but... Suzana wanted this. I don't even ship it anymore but here you go... Probably ~3 or 4 parts


End file.
